


Deeper Conversation

by Irrelefante



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tú. Él. Yo sin ti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> [2010 collection]

_Is your favorite color blue?_  
Do you always tell the truth?  
Do you believe in outerspace?  
Did someone took a portion of your heart?  
And I’m learning you.

 

¿Cómo lo llevas? Eso de tener el corazón ocupado otra vez. Quiero saber eso de no recordar cicatrices de superficie ácida, hacer acopio de todo el valor que uno tiene esparcido en el alma para luchar por alguien que uno piensa vale la pena.

 

Ya no se siente frío, ¿verdad? Como las losetas de esta mesa de cemento al centro de la cocina en la que estoy recostado. No me molesta ni la temperatura ni lo duro, porque tengo un vaso de coñac lleno hasta el tope con vino tinto apoyado correctamente en la superficie, mi dedo índice dibuja el borde una y otra vez.

 

Debe existir un botoncito especial. Quizás escondido bajo los brazos, por los dorsales, que diga _on_ y _off_. Lo sé porque tú ya lo encontraste. _Love / Taemin / Off_. No es trascendental dónde rayos andará el mío, sino cómo te las arreglaste para encender otro. Te conozco –río-, tú no te andas con medias tintas cuando estás con alguien. O es amor o no lo es. Pones su nombre en diminutivo, te cuelas entre sus dedos, se te van los ojos en él por más de 12 segundos y ni lo notas. Exactamente igual, mas esta vez soy espectador, no protagonista.

 

Hago una flexión leve para beber otro sorbo grande, vuelvo a recostarme.

 

¿Cómo lo llevo yo? A penas regresé del pub donde te encontré y me he tirado aquí, ni siquiera he encendido las luces o me he puesto ropa más cómoda. No, Minho va a llegar en una hora o dos, no hay que desperdiciar ningún segundo en nada que no sea autocompasión. Minho lo sabe. Lo encontró en lo vacío de los _te amo_ que le suelto. Es exhausto verle cada día se esforzarse más. No puedo detenerlo, no puedo dejarle ir, porque sin él soy justo esto: una mierdita con el corazón estancado.

 

¡No te jactes, Jinki hyung! Tú tampoco lo estás llevando tan bien como imaginas. ¿Has probado con él ya nuestro propio juego? Ese en el que pretendemos que hemos sido abducidos por alienígenas, obligándonos a realizar una serie de preguntas para probar que somos nosotros. _72_ , dibujo con un dedo en el aire. Setenta y dos preguntas tontas, intrascendentales, ocultas, personales que han encontrado respuesta en mi voz. Estoy seguro de que él no pasa de 10, ¿verdad? Además, él no te necesita de _esa manera_. Lo sé porque sus muñecas están limpias y porque todo él grita que es uno de esos niños que solucionan todo con un par de lágrimas; no sangre, no cuchillas, no gritos de voz alterna en la cabeza. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es besarle las mejillas húmedas-saladas. Tan fácil.

 

¿Termina él tus oraciones? ¿Ha elegido 12 de tus cosas/lugares/sabores favoritos? ¿Te ha hecho reír hasta que las carcajadas se convirtieron en llanto y dolor en la espalda? ¿Ya pronunciaste aquel _para siempre_ en lo alto de la casa de un árbol? ¿Tienen un neologismo? Sólo uno si quiera; tan íntimo, complejo y sin sentido para nadie más.

 

Me levanto porque me empiezan a doler las costillas al respirar. Un trago más.

 

Puedo ser un muchacho acomplejado, puedo ser un puñado de imperfecciones, pueden mis inseguridades ganarme todas las batallas, excepto una: Al menos me extrañas al follarlo. Aunque a ti no se te escape mi nombre al tocarte, ni llores un poco _luego de_ ; no sabes lo increíble que se siente poder asegurarlo: jamás te hará _venir_ con tan solo ver y escuchar. Y, cariño, me he vuelto aún _mejor_.

 

Así que –levanto la copa- brindo por ti y tu nuevo comienzo. Por nuestros 3 años que dejaron de atormentarte y se convirtieron en un _bonito recuerdo_. Por los adultos, que también se equivocan: el tiempo no siempre cura las heridas. A veces cada tic tac del segundero no hace más que confirmar que era realmente amor pero lo dejaste ir.

 

 _Debe existir ese puñetero botón_ , pienso, mientras me dirijo al sofá y me tumbo boca abajo en él. Debe existir, es demasiado cruel el hecho de que de vez en cuando el dolor no tenga porqué: no me hará más sabio ni más fuerte ni me hará valorar más las cosas. No trasciende de ser _dolor_. Lo que en mí se traduce a dolor y vino.

 

Mi mano cuelga del sillón, botando la copa, manchando la alfombra blanca.

 

No puedo culparte por renacer. No puedo odiarte ni –lo que es peor- envidiarte. Quiero que sigas con tu vida pero déjame con la mía. Me gusta ser como esa mancha roja de fondo blanco: incorrecta. Me abrazo a lo que fuimos y salto a un vacío. No va a haber nada mejor.

 

Entre parpadeos vislumbro a Minho, quien me lleva en brazos a nuestra habitación.

 

No, no va a haber nada mejor que tú, ni nada mejor a lo que yo era cuando estaba contigo. No voy si quiera a intentarlo. Es un axioma que descubrí a mis 22.


End file.
